


Corporal Punishment

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs (Mentioned), Discipline, General au, Good job Rhys achievement unlocked LOLOL, Jack's patience is tested, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is a little shit, Rhys loves it, Spanking, Untouched coming, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone prompted me some rhack spanking ;) </p><p>Jack is manipulated into spanking his PA when Rhys purposely starts fucking up around the office to get on his boss's nerves. </p><p>Jack ends up a lot more keen about it than when it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/143943481765/prompt-of-jack-spanking-rhys-for-whatever-reason).

Generally, Jack liked Rhys.

He was punctual, he knew what peons were important and which to filter out where meetings were concerned, and Jack would even go so far as to say he was one of the best PA’s the man had ever had. It helped things that he was very easy on the eyes and loyal to boot. 

But lately, there were problems.

It was little things at first. Too much sugar in his coffee, wrong mustard on his sandwich, or missing his dry cleaning a day late which meant having to forgo his favorite vest.

Then it had progressed. Business calls Jack didn’t want to take getting put right on through. Coffee stains on important documents he was supposed to show distrustful shareholders. Needing to remind him three times in one day that if Rhys served him decaf instead of regular coffee then all of Hyperion would crumble with his migraine at the center.

It was as if the younger man was losing his mind. Misplacing Jack’s favorite mug, bringing up the subject of his ex-wife which he knew Jack hated, or casually forgetting deadlines for the ‘heartwarming’ speeches Jack was supposed to give for shit he didn’t care about and Rhys was usually good about writing for him.

If he had to give one more impromptu “Yeah so kids are the future even though they’re whiny shits but you should adopt one from the Hyperion Home for Orphans today” train wreck of a speech, he was going to end the younger man. PR had been all over his ass for that one. Image and all. Jesus, it was hard being famous.

The latest among Rhys’ sins was “accidentally” eating the pretzels the CEO kept in the kitchenette for his mid-afternoon carb-cravings. To be fair, Jack didn’t always snack on something– _if_ Rhys had gotten his lunch order right. Today though…. Today was trying, and it was all about the stress-munchies.

“Rhys, pretzel me,” the CEO told the younger man as he typed away busily on some proposal for integration between robotics and medical. 

“You’re out.”

Jack looked up. “What do you mean, _out_?” The younger man gave him a look that surely didn’t think Jack was stupid. The CEO narrowed his eyes. “I have emergency pretzels in the back.”

“Yeaaaah… I ate those like two days ago.”

Jack stopped his typing to outwardly glare at the younger man. “You _ate_ the emergency pretzels?” Rhys gave him a cocky, almost _smug_ look while Jack was having trouble keeping his anger in check. What the hell was that look about? Little shit.

“It was an emergency. I was hungry,” he supplied with nearly a smirk.

The growl that left the CEO’s throat was borderline shout. “Just get me more coffee then. And don’t fuck up on the sugar.” Rhys was already out of his seat to retrieve the mug from the older man’s desk. Jack grabbed his wrist before he left him. “And don’t even _think_ of decaf.”

“Who? Me?” 

The smile the younger man gave him only served to incite Jack as he watched Rhys retreat to the kitchenette. If the man didn’t know any better, he’d say he was being made fun of. As if Rhys _knew_ what he’d been doing lately to aggravate his life. But that couldn’t be the case. What bone did he have to pick with the CEO? Jack had given him vacation days to use at his leisure, and yeah he wasn’t the easiest of bosses, but the younger man’s pay more than made up for that.

So what the hell?

Rhys came back as Jack had taken back to typing away. The CEO side-eyed his approach, stopping what he was doing to turn to the younger man suspiciously. “That better not be decaf if you know what’s good for you, pumpkin,” Jack growled as Rhys went to set it down– and like he suddenly forgot how his arm worked- splashed coffee all over the desk and partially over Jack.

“ _Dammit Rhys_!!” Jack shouted as the younger man made to quickly help move coffee-wet notes and papers out of the immediately splash zone as he muttered apologies. “Do you have any idea the shit I’m working on over here with that tiny little brain of yours?!”

“Oh please, it’s nothing you can’t quickly fix knowing that big brain of yours,” he responded just shy of obvious sarcasm. 

Jack was gaping at him and the gall he had to talk back. “You ungrateful little shit, you’re going to _personally_ rewrite all this shit and have it back to me by the time I get a new shirt or else,” the CEO threatened as he stood with just-barely restrained wrath. Who was this idiot and what had he done with the competent subordinate that was his PA?

“Or else what?” Rhys posed, voice unimpressed and unintimidated as he stood opposite the older man. “You gonna spank me?”

Jack didn’t know exactly what came over him, but he did register the sudden look on his PA’s face moments before he grabbed him and sat back down, hauling the younger man face-first over his lap. Rhys squirmed and tried to right himself with muttered “hey”s and “Jack wait-” but the older man held him firm in his grasp and didn’t let him go. 

Rhys shrieked in surprise when Jack’s hand came down right on his clothed ass, more out of surprise than anything else, and Jack held him firmly, not letting him up. 

“Okay you little fuck,” Jack growled as he kept a grip on the younger man’s collar to keep him where he wanted. “You’re going to shut up and keep count or so help me you’re going to wish all I’d done is spank your stupid ass–”

“EE!” the younger man somewhat squeaked in surprise as Jack’s hand came down again in mostly the same place. 

“And that’s still one!” Jack told him, tugging on the back of the younger man’s collar and making him jerk.

“O-one!” Rhys cried out, and Jack’s hand came down on him again as he tried not to say much else than the numbers. “Two!”

“You have been fucking up left and right lately–”

“ _Three_!”

“–with my meetings–”

“ _Four_!”

“–and my pretzels–”

“ _F-five_!”

“–and my goddamn coffee!”

Rhys was grabbing Jack’s leg for leverage as the man’s swats seemed to get harder– or his ass was getting more sensitive- and he needed purchase so he didn’t fall off as his whole point of concentration was the spot where Jack’s hand continually met the bottom of his designer pants.

“S _ix_!”

“And now you’re getting mouthy? Did you forget who it is you’re working for?!” Jack growled out in anger, ignoring the way the younger man was grasping hard on his calf, the way he was holding back cries that almost came out sounding like whines.

“ _S-seven_!”

“I am _Handsome_ –”

“ _Eight_!”

“– _goddamn_ –”

“ _Haa…N-nine_!”

“ _Jack_!”

The younger man didn’t call out the tenth strike, his body going rigid and instead a strangled gasp leaving his lips that was unmistakeably one of pleasure, not pain. 

Whatever Jack had been about to rail into the younger man with next died on his lips as his PA laid there breathing hard across his body, limp, hand no longer grasping Jack’s calf. The CEO rested his hand on his prone PA, utterly confused, understanding but uncomprehending. 

“…did you just _come_?” A whine left the younger man, and Jack found himself flustered by this new information, hand stilled over Rhys’ heated backside. “Did you seriously just get off on that? Answer me, Rhysie.”

The younger man considered the use of his name, endearing on Jack’s lips, and lying didn’t even cross his mind. “…yes,” he squeaked, another whimper leaving him as well as a chuckle. “Oh yes.”

That little admission spoke volumes, and as Rhys hung off the older man’s lap, his heart still thundering excitedly in his chest though his breathing starting to even, something became lucidly clear to Jack.

“…You’ve been doing this shit on purpose.” A weak chuckle left the younger man, and his hand wrapped around Jack’s thigh again. “You _wanted_ me to spank you.”

“You…you said once…” Rhys’ voice came, trying to stay level, but the sound of pleasure made his tones thick, “You said I was too young to be your PA… That if I ever fucked up, you’d just spank me instead of firing me.”

Jack vaguely recalled something like that. Gawking at the young man when he’d applied for the positions, his hero worship evident and his loyalty appealing. “Are you telling me you’ve been putting me through hell for _weeks_ on _purpose_ to try to get me to spank you?”

More chuckles came from the younger man. “I haven’t been able to get the image out of my head since _you_ put it there.”

Jack snorted, now tenderly stroking the younger man’s ass as he thought his words through. “You’re telling me this is _my_ fault,” Jack gathered, and Rhys’ squeeze around his ankle was encouraging.

“Well I’ll take some blame,” the younger man told him as he tried to shift himself. It wasn’t until Rhys kept up his wiggling that Jack realized he’d gotten hard from punishing the idiot in his lap. And his PA sounded smug as hell about it.

“I just thought of a new punishment for you, kiddo.”

“I am sorry for the weeks of bullshit…” Rhys spoke up as Jack’s fingers traced over his ass. “I’m willing to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness…”

Jack allowed him to slide down off his lap, suddenly liking very much where this day was headed. The younger man winced and hissed a few times, but he wasn’t at all shy about taking up a space right between Jack’s legs on his knees. The older man watched him with amusement, and took his chin in thumb and forefinger to look at his satisfied face. 

“You really have been an insufferable little shit the past few weeks, Rhysie.”

“You’re a lot more patient than anyone gives you credit for,” Rhys told him as he drew hands up the older man’s inner thighs.

“Not as much as you’d think,” Jack said with a snort, giving his tented pants a pointed look. “Now get apologizing.”

Though no words were spoken for the next five minutes, Jack counted it among one of the best apologies he’d ever gotten, hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a dangerous game Rhysie. He might've shot you instead >_> A well-played game indeed ;)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
